Universal sockets have been pretty common in the prior art. Usually, their interface panels are arranged with multiplexed interfaces, which may adapt to a plurality of plugs, including European styles, American styles, Chinese styles, Hong Kong-styles and more. However, the existing sockets, especially portable sockets, are usually designed as an integrated module with one whole body, which is impossible to adapt to some special plugs having special characters, such as the 8-shaped plug of Apple Inc.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.